The present invention relates generally to computer tomography (CT) scanners and more particularly to a compact, reconfigurable CT scanner. Generally, computer tomography scanners are large enough to scan a patient's entire body. Typically, an x-ray source is mounted on a movable ring, which also includes an array of x-ray detectors opposite the x-ray source. The patient lies on a platform that moves through the ring. The ring is rotated so the x-ray source and detectors revolve around the patient, while the patient is moved through the ring on the platform. The x-ray slices through the body by taking a series of x-rays in a spiral pattern. The x-ray source is typically a “fan beam” x-ray source, i.e., it sends a fan-shaped beam that defines a single plane through the body and is received by the detectors.
These scanners are very large because they are capable of scanning an entire body and must include a platform movable through the x-ray source and detectors. An entire room is often dedicated to such a scanner and its associated equipment. Thus, the large scanners are not particularly suited for scanning part of a body, such as the patient's head or extremities.
One known CT scanner, developed by the inventors of the present invention, is disclosed in published U.S. Patent Application No. 2003/0235265. A gantry is rotatably mounted about a vertical axis. An x-ray source and x-ray detector are mounted opposite on another on arms of the gantry. The small CT scanner is particularly adapted to scan a patient's head.